Need to Know Basis
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: Timeranger. After a battle with a Londarz Domon loses his memories... but this quickly turns out to be the least of his problems. Domon X Sion, spoilers for up to Case 15.
1. Prologue: Forget

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Takes place after Case 15, spoilers apply

* * *

Time Green ignored the pain in his side, forcing himself to keep moving. In an effort to remain conscious, he went over the events of the past hour in his mind again: there had been a fight with a Londarz, one with a weapon not even he, the closest thing the team had to a weapons expert, could identify. The Londarz had also brought enough Zenitto to separate him and Domon from the others...

_Domon-san._ The pain was long forgotten as he picked up his pace and turned a corner. It has just been the two of them fighting the Londarz, and they had actually been holding their own until he had fired that strange weapon of his. He'd just gotten the tail end of the blast, and had been knocked several blocks away, but Domon... Domon had been hit head on when he'd pushed him out of the way...

He felt something cold go through him when he finally found him crumpled up in an alley, un-henshined. He had enough strength in him to run to Domon's side. "Domon-san." He was pale, bleeding, but still breathing. "Domon-san!" He lightly slapped the sides of his face.

His efforts finally paid off as Domon began to stir, features twitching painfully as his eyes opened... and then widened in panic as he scrambled away. "Get away from me."

"What are you--"

"I said get away!" Domon's entire body was tense as he held his arms in front of him, ready to ward off any attacks. "I may not have a clear idea of what's going on, but I do know that there are a bunch of masked creeps running around the city, and you fit the bill. Just... just let me go, damn it!"

"Domon-san, it's okay! It's just me, Sion!" Desperate for some way to assure his borderline hysterical teammate, Time Green let his henshin fall around him. "See?"

The fear faded from his face, replaced by... confusion? "You can't be any older than seventeen. How did you do that?"

Sion's mind raced. The only explanation could be... but no, there was no way. It just wasn't possible.

Domon staggered towards him, looking as if some horrible truth had finally dawned on him. "How... who are you... who..."

Apparently, it was possible.

Sion took a breath and activated the communication part of his Chrono Changer. "Yuuri-san? This is Sion. I think we have a problem."

* * *

"The Time Bureau."

"Never heard of it."

"Time Captain Ryuuta."

"Sounds like a character in some science fiction film."

"Don Donuerno and Lila."

"Heh-- those two sound like they're from a mafia movie."

"... Moriyama Honami?"

"No idea. Pretty name, though." Domon let out a heavy sigh as he rested his head in his hands. "Look, could we take a break? All this trying to remember stuff I've never heard of before is starting to give me a headache."

"Of course." Sion leaned back in his computer chair as Domon stood up and stretched his limbs. While memory altering equipment did exist in the thirtieth century (it had even been used on them to help adjust to twentieth century life as they pursued Donuerno), being able to wipe enough memories to cause such a massive case of amnesia shouldn't have been possible. But it was becoming painfully clear that it was, and seeing how it had been approximately twelve hours since he had last found Domon alone in that alley, it wasn't going to wear off anytime soon.

"Maybe we should try something from before he came here," Tatsuya said from his spot next to Ayase. "I don't suppose you remember anything about your family? You grandparents or those seven siblings of yours?"

Domon's jaw dropped. "I have seven... but that's not the question, is it." He closed his eyes for a moment, and then frowned. "Sorry, but I got nothing. Maybe if you gave me some of their names?"

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Tatsuya gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess it never occurred to me to ask for their names?"

"Well, that's just great." Domon frowned again as he plopped down in a chair. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Yuuri gave Tatsuya a pointed look before approaching Domon. She scribbled something on a notepad and presented it to him. "How much is this?"

"Ten thousand yen. Why?"

"What city are we in?"

Domon gave a short bark of laughter. "Tokyo, of course."

"And what do they call the elected head of the United States of America?"

"Um... a president, right?"

"Well, the memories the Bureau implanted in your head seem to still be there." Their de facto leader's expression was thoughtful as she made her way to Sion (and ignored Domon's reaction to her words). "Sion, what does the Londarz's file say?"

Sion pulled himself together long enough to bring up the dossier. "His name is Rei Karu. He was more or less a typical bank robber. He would use his weapon to remove short-term memories to cover his identity and escape in the resulting confusion." He bit on his bottom lip as he snuck a glance at Domon. "This is the first time he's managed something this... complete, though."

There was a long, unpleasant silence in the living room/main office of Tomorrow Research... until Domon spoke again.

"Well, that answers one question. I'd still like to know what I'm supposed to do now, though."

* * *

"Press this button, and say 'Chrono Changer'," Sion said as he held up Domon's wrist briefly.

"Okay, just let me find the little button and... Chrono Changer." Instantly, Domon was transformed into Time Yellow. He made an impressed sound as he inspected his gloves and gauntlets. "Cool." Suddenly, he turned to Sion. "So, that's all I have to do? Press the button and I can do what you guys do?"

Sion gave his best attempt at a smile. "There's more to it of course, but it'll be fed through your visor when you need it."

Time Yellow pressed the button again and turned back into Domon. "And you'll be there helping me out... right?" It was a little easier for Sion to smile this time as he nodded.

"This isn't a good idea," Ayase reminded Yuuri. They were close enough to Domon and Sion to see what was going on, but far way enough to not have to worry about being overheard.

"I know, but it's not like we have any other choice." Yuuri kept her gaze fixed on Domon. "We need him to fight the Londarz. We'll just have to keep an eye on him until he can get used to battle again."

Tatsuya had to ask, even though he already had a sinking feeling he knew what he answer would be. "So... there's no chance of him getting his memories back?"

Yuuri glanced at him briefly. "There have been cases of memory altercation breaking down, and Domon himself is living proof of that. But until we have something solid that proves otherwise, we have to assume that he's never going to get his memory back."

Tatsuya turned his attention back to his friend-- well, friends actually. Sion had always been close to Domon before, but ever since he'd brought Domon back home he hadn't left his side...

He wasn't sure if Sion's feelings for Domon could be called romantic, but it was obvious that he cared for him more that anything. If anyone could find a way to fix this, Sion would.

Provided that there **was** a way to fix this.


	2. Chapter 1: Familiar

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

_He didn't know what to do._

He'd been running, trying to put as much distance between himself and those-- those **things** as humanly possible. And then he must've finally given in to his injuries (which he had no idea how he got in the first place), because then he was in that alley with that ghoul in green, only it wasn't a ghoul, it was just a kid who kept looking at him sadly, and he had no idea how he'd gotten there, or what was going on, or even what his name was--

"Come on." The kid with the sad eyes held out a hand. "I'll take you home."

And even though he didn't know why, he took it.

* * *

That was his first real memory.

He leaned towards the mirror, frowning at his reflection. He knew that his name was Domon… or at least that was what everybody here called him. He also knew that whatever kind of life he'd had before all of this, it hadn't been exactly normal-- they'd tried explaining it to him earlier, but between the time lines and the spandex and the talking robot owl, he wasn't sure if he understood it all. Or believed it.

"But I can't really afford not to believe them, can I," he murmured to himself. While there were more than a few things about the story (and the people telling the story) that he was still on the fence about, he had no other place to go for answers (and being able to change into that yellow outfit was enough for him to give them the benefit of the doubt for now). They were the closest thing he had to friends, whether he liked it or not.

Speaking of his 'friends', he wasn't quite sure what to make of them either. Asami Tatsuya seemed nice enough, but it was starting to creep him out how he kept sneaking glances at him when he thought he wasn't looking. Ayase, however, was really starting to piss him off. He was having enough trouble already, the last thing he needed were smart ass remarks and cold glares (and Ayase had an abundance of both). He didn't have his memory back, but he was willing to bet that he had never like Ayase very much. Yuuri… treated him like he was a business associate, but between Tatsuya and Ayase, that was sort of a relief. She was also very cute, but he wasn't exactly in a position to try and romance her.

And then there was the kid, Sion. The person who'd found him and somehow managed to bring him back to a place he said was their home. And out of all the people and things he'd gone over time and time again, hoping to find something that would trigger **something**… he was the only thing that felt familiar. He couldn't explain it. But just looking at Sion, the occasional brush of arms, the hand that would rest on his shoulder every now and then… he wasn't sure what he was feeling exactly, but he knew that whatever it was, he'd felt it before. The kid was like a living aesthesiogen.

Well, thanks to Yuuri scheduling a job for the two of them (apparently, amnesia wasn't an excuse for getting out of work where she was concerned); he would be spending almost all day with Sion. Maybe he'd be able to give the feeling a name after today.

He turned his attention from the mirror to the clock-- he needed to get going. He shrugged on the blue jacket and grabbed the hat… and then, after some thought, put it back. The weather was getting warmer; he really didn't need the jacket and the hat.

"Domon-san!" He felt that something go through him again when Sion smiled up at him as he entered the living room. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded as he held the door open. "Yeah. Sorry about taking so long-- guess I was trying to clear my head."

* * *

"So how many windows do we have left?" He finished wiping the one he was working on and silently hoped that cleaning windows wasn't his regular job.

"Actually, we're done now." Sion smiled at him over his shoulder as he began to gather up cleaning supplies. "One of the good things about small businesses hiring us is that their buildings are usually small, too."

"Yeah, well, let's just hope that the next place that hires us doesn't have any sky lights," he retorted as he grabbed his rag and the spray bottle… and noticed that Sion was favoring his left side.

Just like when he had first seen him.

"Hey…" He approached him carefully, just in case it turned out Sion didn't like being fussed over. "Have you had anyone look at that yet?"

"Well, usually you patch us up… after battles…" Sion stared out one of the windows, looking like he was debating if he should jump out of it or not.

"Well, why don't I try patching it up now?"

"But--"

He patted Sion's uninjured shoulder. "It shouldn't be too hard. And who knows, it might jog a memory or two." He dragged them in the direction of the men's room, making sure to move too fast for Sion to even consider arguing.

* * *

"Okay, pull up your shirt so I can see how bad it is." It was hard not to flinch at the side before him. Sion wasn't bleeding, thank goodness, but there was a very ugly bruise and more than a little swelling. Working quickly, he grabbed the spare clean rag from his pocket and doused it in the coldest water the faucet had to offer. He pressed it against the swelling, and it seemed to help a little.

"When we get home, we're putting some ice on this. And you're going to get some rest-- real rest, no running off to your computer to work. Got it?" He scowled for emphasis.

Sion nodded. "I got it."

"Yeah, you better." He rearranged the makeshift compress. "Is it hurting less?"

"Yes, thank you." Sion smiled, and he found himself smiling back.

"So… do I usually do this for you?"

"Do what?"

"Make sure you take care of yourself."

Sion's smile turned into a grimace. "I'm afraid so."

He shrugged in reply. "Eh, it's okay." He leaned in a little closer, only vaguely aware that Sion could probably feel his breath on his neck, too busy trying to name that familiar feeling to really notice--

And then Sion was gone, tugging on his shirt, and prattling on about how he really was grateful and he felt a lot better, but they needed to go before the others started to worry.

He felt himself frown as Sion ran off. Whenever he was around the kid he felt something… and right before he bolted, the feeling had been stronger than ever before. It was becoming very clear that if he wanted to know who he really was, Sion was his only chance.

And he'd be damned if he didn't take that chance.


	3. Chapter 2: Trigger

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes:Sorry for letting this go un-updated for so long. Hopefully, that won't happen again.

* * *

"Thanks for paying for lunch, Domon," Tatsuya said as he helped himself to another bowl. "I still can't believe I left my money at home." He smiled weakly as he slurped up some ramen. "I'm not usually this scatter-brained, I promise-- and I'll pay you back, definitely!"

"Eh, it's fine," he assured Tatsuya as he played with his food. Tatsuya had left his wallet back at Tomorrow Research, but luckily the owner of the building he and Sion had washed windows for yesterday had been so impressed with their speedy work, she'd given them both a bonus. "I was hungry, too." He decided to not add the part that he was hoping that getting one of his supposed teammates alone might make getting some questions answered a little easier-- and since Tatsuya wasn't stand-offish (like Yuuri and Ayase) or had been accidentally scared off (like Sion), he was the natural choice. He stared down at the noodles, trying to think of a casual way to begin asking… but then Tatsuya did it for him.

"Are you feeling okay? Because usually you've eaten your helping and mine by this point."

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind." That was true. He did his best to smile as he looked up at Tatsuya. "So… the old me had a bit of an appetite?"

Tatsuya laughed lightly. "That's the understatement of the year. The last time we took you to a buffet you wound up eating half of all the food there--" Tatsuya must've noticed his face darkening because he quickly added, "b-but since you're such an active guy, it makes sense that you would eat a lot. You had to if you won all those Pro-Fighting matches, right?"

That sounded a little familiar. "What's Pro-Fighting?"

His red-clad dining companion grimaced. "I'm afraid I'm not really sure myself. All I really know is what you've told us." Then his face lit up. "You know who you should ask? Sion. He's your biggest fan--"

"That's… probably not going to be happening anytime soon."

"Why not?"

He frowned as he pushed his bowl away-- the stupid ramen was probably cold at this point anyways. "I had the brilliant idea of trying to have him answer some questions he obviously wasn't ready to." He froze up when he realized what he'd done-- what if Tatsuya realized he was in a similar situation? Stupid Tatsuya, making him feel comfortable enough to let his guard down…

"Oh, I see." Luckily for him, Tatsuya seemed unaware of the slip up as he continued. "Sion's always been a little on the jumpy side, though."

"What do you mean?"

Tatsuya grimaced again, but there was something colder to it this time. "I… well, all of us really only know what Sion and Takku told us. I'm not even sure where to begin…" Tatsuya looked away, and he was about to ask what was wrong when the other man started speaking again.

"Sion's not human."

"Oh."

Tatsuya played with the edge of his jacket sleeve. "His home world was in the middle of some sort of war-- it was big enough to destroy the entire planet, but someone managed to put Sion in an escape capsule before it was too late. He wound up landing on Earth, but since he was a baby and there weren't any others of his species left to ask how to take care of him…"

He was pretty sure he wasn't going to like the answer, but he had to know. He just had to. "What? Tell me."

There was a long, cold silence before Tatsuya continued. "They raised him in a lab. He was alone in the world until he escaped. Sion's never said anything beyond that, but there's no way that couldn't have been a nightmare… are you sure you're okay? You're looking a little pale."

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He couldn't believe it. How could anyone do that to a kid? Especially Sion-- yes, he hadn't known him that long, but it was pretty damn clear all Sion had ever wanted was to help the rest of them; he didn't deserve that sort of grief in his life…

"It's kind of ironic, though, at least for me." Tatsuya brought him out of his thoughts. "I was sort of a sci-fi fan growing up, so I'd always assumed that aliens would have really exciting lives like they did in the books I read. But poor Sion--"

"He's not an alien!"

Tatsuya's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"

"Well, how do you think that makes him feel?! Here he is, all alone in the world, and you calling him that isn't going to help--"

"No, it's not that." Tatsuya waved a hand at him, his face flushed with excitement. "You used to yell at me for that all the time." Tatsuya leaned forward and gripped his arm. "Don't you see? This could be a sign. You could be getting your memory back!"

"Really?" He'd just been so pissed off at Tatsuya he hadn't even been thinking about what he was saying-- but considering whom they'd been discussing, it did make some sense.

He needed to find Sion, ask him about this-- but carefully. After his talk with Tatsuya, he didn't want to say or do anything that would frighten the poor kid (again). He… he cared for him too much to do otherwise.

"C'mon, Tatsuya. We should be heading back."

"Right." Tatsuya waited for him to pay the bill before they walked back together. And as they did so, he felt… a little more comfortable. He knew how he would speak to Sion now-- and hopefully, find out who the hell he was. And even if he… never remembered, he was going to make sure Sion would never feel like he must've felt growing up in that lab ever again.

"But seriously Tatsuya, call him that again and I will kick your ass so hard."

Tatsuya nodded as they kept walking


End file.
